Pope Joshua I
Background Joshua I is a progressive politician in the HCJB. He has served many roles in the church in the past and is currently a member of the council. He is described as Neo-Halrean in his political beliefs and is a known opponent of Neo-Garritinism Early Days as a Councilor Joshua first joined the church near the end of the Classic Era. Pope Charles I was falling out of power and Garret was growing restless. Joshua was on the Council during Pope Charles I's war crimes trial, yet it is known how he voted if at all. He was a early supporter of Pope Jackson yet changed his feelings soon after he realized he could become Pope himself. Anti-Pope of Bidenism On January 2, 2018 the Westbrook Decree was drafted by Pope Charles I and Pope Garret I. Joshua was declared the successor to his administration. Joshua accepted the position and became the first Anti-Pope in history. On January 3, 2018 the Council approved the decree and at 3:06 PM Pope Joshua was confirmed. First Term as Pope Pope Joshua's first term is scandal ridden and short. On his first day (January 4,2018) he began drafting the Anti-Corruption act. Also on the 4th Joshua was found guilty of church dissension. Though the exact details have been lost it is believed he in some way disrespected a god. On the 5th a vote have held to excommunicate the Pope. The vote was at first believed to have succeeded and Marlena I was declared acting Pope. But it was then learned the result was misread and Pope Joshua was reinstated. But this would be short-lived as at around 9 pm the Pope secretly contacted Charles I and made a deal promising him power if he approved his statute. When the Statute went to council and it passed. Charles used this as evidence against the young Pope and he was permanently removed from office. The Council then appointed Pope Ethan I as Pope. this was the first time the Council had appointed a Pope since Charles I's first term. Post-Papacy and Councilship Following Pope Joshua I's removal the Council was reshuffled by than Archbishop Charles I. He was then appointed to the reshuffled council. During the first weeks of Pope Ethan I he like other councilors was hopeful for the Ethan administration to be one of change and prosperity. Sadly Pope Ethan I was one of if not the worst Pope in history. The Pope was inactive and did nothing to stop Neo-Garritine ideas rising. Joshua became an open critic of the Pope's administration. He would not be involved in the Ethan Day Plot or the Coup D'Etat of Pope Ethan I. Second Term as Pope Following the removal of Pope Ethan Archbishop Garret I was made Acting-Pope of Bidenism. Emergency elections were to be held for the new Pope Of Bidenism. Garret I postponed the emergency elections till June 20. On June 20 Pope Joshua won the election with 48.6% but a colition was formed by Garret I, Charles I, and Jackson I causing a tie. A second round was held on June 28-30, Joshua I became Pope. His first two months as Pope were rather uneventful, but in August John McCain, a very important god, passed away. Pope Joshua didn't do much of anything to honor him. Instead he made a brief statement expressing his sadness for his passing. Pope Joshua was consulted in the creation of the Free Church Act but was not directly involved. During the Florence Crisis he opposed the state of emergency by Archbishop Garret. Pope Joshua would be rather inactive till November 2018 when he first presented his version of what would become statute #58. It would not pass. On November 30, a day now as The 30th Crisis, Pope Joshua shut done all church operations to mourn George HW Bush. On December 5th a amended version of his statute #58 was passed. On his last days in office he passed the then called "Joching Accords" through Papal action. He also appointed Kenton 'Bruce the Shark' Jones as Archbishop of the United States. He ran for reelection but lost in the most contested election in the church's history. He reign has become known as the most stable and longest reign of a Pope in the churches history. Present Day Pope Joshua is currently serving as a Councilor in the Forth Council. Category:Popes Category:Councilors